Zanto Shima
Zanto Shima (ザント シマ shima zanto): is a very skilled wizard and is one of the Possible S Class Candidates who has a chance of becoming the next S Class Wizard of the Warrior Angel Guild. He was given a lacrima when he was a younger that allowed him to use Ice Dragon Slayer Magic making him a Second Generation Dragon Slayer. Appearance Zanto is a tall man with red spiky hair with two strands of hair near the opposite sides of his head falling over his face, he has yellow eyes and toned and muscular body, he often has a cigarette in his mouth. He wears a black colored winter jacket with a fur collar and a white V-neck underneath, he wears a star shaped necklace that goes up to his chest, he wears dark blue jeans held up by brown belt with a silver buckle and black shoes to top off the rest of his outfit. Personality Zanto is a very laid-back chilled kind of attitude, but gets serious when he has to. he is very cautious towards others he just met and doesn't quite know and keeps a close eye on them, he deals with problems carefully without rushing and does it without hesitation. He is very concerned about his comrades and is truly loyal towards his guild but hides his true feelings. Without showing any acknowledgment towards any strong wizards he tends to give them a hand. He dreams of becoming an S Class wizard but fears the power of Atom Longside and Zora Halo, he wins fights against members of the guild so much that he begins to feel above them all. Like all members of the guild he prefers to fight one on one unless he has to team up with someone, he avoids any arguments with his guild mates but doesn't mind fighting them. He is close friends with Kaitlin Kumo and Ren Kurushimi, they have been a team from the very beginning and he will protect them with his life but he is not afraid to challenge them to a fight either. He has high respect for his guild master Tristan Scalibur but doesn't show it, having seen his skills and abilities in battle he knows what kind of powerful wizard he really is. He is quickly irritated by Esca Merle even when she steps into the guild he is still annoyed. He believes dragons no longer exists and hearing that someone actually being raised by one makes him think its a lie or a joke for having been extinct for over 400 years and thinks that 1st and 3rd generation of dragon slayers must have gotten their powers from some other way. Being a fellow Dragon Slayer Zanto suffers from severe motion sickness. He becomes sick from riding on any form of transportation, and once that happens he is incredibly weak. History When Zanto was 10 he was raised as the middle heir of the royal Shima Family in the far north along side his older brother Kiba Shima and his little sister Tori Shima. Their father Duke Shima was cruel towards him and his family, He wanted them to become successful in business which made him treat them so poorly. Zanto and his siblings were told to learn magic as part of their lessons, so Zanto gravitated to Ice Magic so he can learn it from his mother Rosuki Shima. 2 years later in the middle of the night, the mansion was attacked by a Mercenary Guild. His mom Rosuki rushed into Zanto's room and carried him away to a secret room where he will be safe. She told Zanto he will be safe and left to close the door so he won't get spotted, his mom closing the door was the last time he had saw her. All Zanto could hear was the sound of explosions and laughter from the attackers. When it was all over and Zanto was sure everyone left he exited to room only to find that the entire mansion had been destroyed. Separated from his family, Zanto wondered around the demolished mansion to see if anyone has survived the attack until he spotted something at the corner of his eye buried underneath a pile of ruble, when he went to dig it up he was stunned to find the bloody corps of his father Duke. Duke's entire body was covered with large cuts with blood leaking out of each one, the mere sight gave him the urge to vomit but he tried to hold it back. He tried to care for him even though he knew it was to late and got his hands bloody, Zanto was traumatized as the blood on his hands effected his ice magic, causing it to turn a blood red color. He noticed duke was gripping onto something but barely noticeable. Zanto managed to pride it out only to find it being a red lacima. Zanto wasn't sure what to do next, he figured if his dad was dead then so must be everyone in his family as well. He packed up what little things had survived the attack including the lacrima and ran away and went out on a journey. after 2 long years of traveling he found his way into a city known as Deltra City. The only things he had with him were a lighter, a pack of cigarettes, the lacrima his father gave him, a small amount of food, and his torn clothing. He came to Deltra City because he was lured here after after hearing about a powerful guild in this city by a couple people in a town far away from the city. He thought that if he finds and join that guild then he could become strong and not hide like a frighten child, it was the best idea he could up with at his age. in the search for the guild he accidentally bumped into a girl. The girl was about the same age as Zanto and was being accompanied by a black, talking cat at her side. Zanto was amazed to see a cat walking on two legs and talking like a human, he then said he was sorry to the girl for bumping into her. It turns out she was looking for the guild as well and introduced herself as Kaitlin Kumo with her trusted partner and friend Spade. They both agreed to find the guild together and began chatting with each other as they go and look for it. After hours of looking they had no luck and questioned if there was actually a guild in this city, Zanto asked one of the citizens and was informed that the guild wasn't in the city but was located just outside of it and went to go find it. On the way he and Kaitlin had become best friends despite just meeting hours ago. They had finally made it to the powerful guild they were looking for, Warrior Angel and was amazed by how many powerful wizard were in the guild. They then met a man with blonde hair with a blue jacket, he introduced himself as Tristan Scalibur the master of the guild and welcomed the two with open arms. Despite his young Zanto was accepted into the guild along with Kaitlin and Spade. Zanto asked Tristan about the lacrima he found with his dad wondering what kind of lacrima it is. Tristan informed him that its a rare type of lacrima that can give the user dragon slayer magic. Zanto was amazed at this information and questioned if he really wanted to use it. After a while of think he decided to use it and implanted it into his body. After it was implanted, Zanto could instantly feel his newly gained incredible power and his new magic Ice Dragon Slayer Magic. About a few weeks have passed Zanto and Kaitlin met a boy about their age who was already a member to the guild name Ren Kurushimi. After meeting him they though he was weird but looked past that and accepted him as their new friend. Not long after that Zanto encountered his first member of the Potential S Class rank Cazzar Scorn who was a little older then Zanto was and when they meet they instantly became friends and Cazzar told him that one day he could become as strong as him. Zanto was then given a new purpose which was to become an S Class Wizard. He and his friends got along so well that they became a team with Zanto as their leader 5 years later Zanto became one of the Potential S Class Wizards just like Cazzar and has meet all the members of Warrior Angel and has become its loyal and powerful member. Zanto then took a job about a magical creature causing chaos in a town far away from the guild and went on the job by himself. Magic and Abilities Ice Magic: Zanto is able to reduce the kinetic energy of ethernano and reducing temperature to a lower temperature, freezing it over, becoming ice. Although Zanto is unable to use the ice for any offensive attacks, he is still able to use it to support him in battle. Many ice wizard have different colors of ice, however Zanto has a very rare type of ice for his ice appears as bright red * Cold Resistance: '''Ice Magic's most basic defense, as an Ice user, Zanto is an individual resistant to cold and as such is able to take damage from ice and snow-based attacks without sustaining major injury and is either completely immune to snow based attacks or is more resilient to it than other people. * 'Freeze: '''Ice Magic's most basic, yet one of its most useful capabilities is that of covering everything Zanto comes into contact with into ice. This comes in useful for a variety of purposes, from damaging opponents to making things composition weaker in order to more easily break them. What can be frozen depends on the user's own ability; Zanto, with his great mastery of Ice Magic, has proven himself capable of freezing even burning things * '''Ice Clone: '''Zanto Creates a copy of himself made out of ice. The copy is perfectly identical to him, being revealed as made of ice only after a close, careful inspection, and thus coming in useful to avoid enemy attacks or to create a distraction for Zanto to attack on his own * '''Ice Cloak: '''Zanto Covers himself in ice when being hit an enemy attack. The ice lowers the damage Zanto would've taken however it has not proven to be the best case as shown when Zanto used to defend against a powerful wizards attack but still ended up taking great damage 'Ice Dragon Slayer Magic: 'Ice Dragon Slayer is a form of Dragon Slayer Magic that grants the user various characteristics typical of Ice Dragon, allowing Zanto to release the element of ice from his body, granting him the ability to change parts of his body which can be shaped in a number of forms for different purposes. His ice powers appears as the color of bright red. * 'Ice Dragon Roar: Zanto, after inhaling, releases a large blizzard of cold air, ice and (seemingly) snow from his mouth, directing it towards an area of their choosing. The blizzard inflicts great damage upon those it contacts, causing everyone unable to resist it to be sent flying away with great force, as well as leaving behind a trail of destruction in its wake, heavily damaging the area it passes through. * Ice Dragon Claw: ''' Zanto jumps and lifts his feet and encases ice from his foot the moment the leg is swung down at the target. It also increases the power of his kick. * '''Ice Dragon Talons: Zanto encases his finger tips in sharpened ice and uses them to quickly slash his opponents. * Ice Dragon Fist: ' Zanto focuses his magic around his fist enveloping it in an aura of ice and snow. The following punch is far more powerful than an average punch. * '''Ice Dragon Lance: ' Zanto creates an orb of magical energy in his hand, and he then fires several lances in the direction of his opponent at a high speed. ** '''Single Point Concentration: Zanto is able to form a single lance which is lager and faster than his standard Ice Dragon Lance. * Ice Dragon Stalagmites: After encasing his hands in ice, zanto slames them into the ground. This causes stalagmites to rise from the ground in a cone area in front of zanto. * Ice Dragon Sword: ' Zanto covers his forearm down to his hand in ice that forms into a blade which is able to swiftly cut down opponents. The blade is able to assist Zanto in blocking attacks * '''Ice Dragon ' * '''Dragon Slayer Secret Art: ** Crimson Cryosphere: Infinite Blizzard: One of Zanto's most powerful attacks. ** Crimson Cryosphere: Absolute Zero: ' Zanto's ace in the hole, he focuses a large amount of magic energy to his fist encasing it in his red ice. Once this happens Zanto can only hold that much energy for ten seconds. In that ten seconds if zanto can make contact with the opponent his ice will slowly consume them till they are frozen sloid and dead. Zanto only uses this spell on opponents that are evil to their cores saying it wouldn't be right to end the life of another who isn't pure evil 'Dragon Dance: Zanto is able to achieve a power similar to Dragon Force. Despite the large boost Zanto gets to his attack power and speed prolonged use of Dragon Dance has shown to put a large strain on Zanto's body. Enhanced Strength: After the Dragon Slayer Lacrima was implanted Zanto noticed his strength had vastly increased from before the implant. Zanto has proven to be one of the strongest members in the Warrior Angel Guild only being out done by Atom Longside and Zora Halo. Immense Reflexes: '''Zanto has extremely fast reflexes being able to dodge attacks with relatively easily. He has also proven to be able to block swift attacks with relative ease and manage to counter before the target can relies. '''Immense Durability: Zanto has proven himself to be incredibly durable. He has on several occasions been able to fight after being hit by his opponents powerful spells and still keep fighting. His strong will keeps him fighting with just a few moments of rest. Immense Endurance: Zanto has been shown to possess a vast amount of physical endurance. Zanto has proven this on several occasions when he has been able to fight several strong opposition one after another despite the amount of injuries he has taken in those fights. Immense Magic Power: As one of the Potential S Class wizards Zanto possesses an incredible level of Magic Power. His magic power makes him one of the powerful wizards in the guild. This allows him to use various attacks despite the number of battles he has been in. Zanto's magic manifest in a red aura much like the color of his ice. * Shock Wave: Much like Zora Halo, Zanto is able to release his magical energy from his body to make a shockwave. Unlike Zora however, Zanto's shockwave is much shorter in range but almost equal in strength. The Shockwave is able to blow away any incoming targets breaking the ground in the process. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Zanto possesses great skill in hand-to-hand combat using a verity of punches, kicks, elbow strikes, and knee strikes. He is able to fight dozens of opponents at once and match blow for blow with even the most accomplished of fighters. Zanto is able to quickly adapt to his opponents fighting style and is able to use that to gain the advantage. Trivia * Although [[User:Ripcordkill345|'User:Ripcordkill345']] made this character first the idea was originally thought of by [[User:TheSpice|'User:TheSpice']] i just made it before he joined